


Something More Than Destiny

by RainbowLSparrow



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Geraskier Week (The Witcher), Geraskier Week 2020, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Story written for the first day of Geraskier Week (2020)Day 1. Soulmates
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 5





	Something More Than Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something More Than Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723543) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow). 



For years he had lived his life in loneliness.

"After all, this is how the Witchers live" he said to himself "it can't be otherwise!"

Endless years, which were repeated inexorably, in a joust of fights, aimless journeys, scorn, and loneliness!

Only one company always constant, that of his mare. Dearest travel companion. His only point of contact with the world, with the perception of time, with a semblance of humanity.

His longevity was not compatible with that of a simple mare, so he had been accompanied by several, all of them called Roach.

He was reluctant to get involved in other people's lives.

Tomorrow he would be there, but none of those people would live long enough to stay by his side.

Some would die, others sooner or later, realizing what the witcher life entails they would abandon him.

He couldn't bear the pain of another major abandonment!

Like all other witchers, he preferred to live his life pretending to be emotionless, on the fringes of society, allowing others to isolate him, responding by isolating himself even more.

Doing only what he was created for, without asking himself questions to which he had no desire to give answers anyway.

Then suddenly life, as he had known it, had started to derail.

He could feel it, not with his senses, however, developed. It was something much more intimate, he was amazed by the ineffability of those sensations.

The monotonous circle, which had been his life for years, was slowly starting to break apart.

Some people had come close to his life. For a very short time, but that was enough, to awaken his mind from that numbness, in which he had hidden to defend herself.

He was beginning to ask questions and try to find answers.

"Is it really worth living this kind of life ?!"

"Is there more?"

"Could there be more, for someone like me?"

He didn't want to think about it, but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel those thoughts bouncing around in his mind. Back and forth, without peace.

Without peace, as was his sleep.

Tormented. Restless.

His dreams had always been, in absolute silence, or among the gruesome cries of some unfortunate memory. However, his dreams had begun to change!

He was always in the woods, always alone, like all his dreams, but now there was music in the distance.

A lute was playing, accompanied by a voice. A warm and melodious voice.

There was a figure, hiding in the trees, just a little more than a shadow.

The more he tried to get closer, the more distant he seemed. So for fear of seeing him disappear into thin air, he stopped.

Sitting on the roots of a tree, he let himself be carried away by that voice, savoring every single note of those melodies and the joy in the laughter of that elusive shadow.

Around him, he could focus on nature. He didn't do it often! He was constantly surrounded, but he didn't give it the weight it deserved. It was just something that existed and protected him, when it was needed. He had never really stopped to admire it!

Next to the roots, not far from him, illuminated by the rays of the sun filtered by the leaves, there were buttercups.

Flowers as splendid as they are dangerous.

Where he came from, those flowers were called Jaskier.

A sound at the same time sweet and scratchy, perfect for those flowers and so similar to that shadow that kept him company in his dreams.

His sleep was restful now, as it had never been in his life. He woke up with a new energy that had little to do with the physical one. He was well disposed towards whatever he encountered.

Of course, he always seemed to have the usual gruff and detached ways. But work is work, and this attitude of his was the only thing at the time that guaranteed pay, which in turn, allowed him to survive.

And if before, surviving or not, was just something extra, now it was something he wanted with all of himself.

Now a whole world had awakened inside him, a world he had no intention of parting with.

He thought more about everything he did after that time in Blaviken. After all, that was where everything began to change.

It was from there, that he had begun to get involved, that his mind had awakened from the numbness, that he had finally started asking questions again.

Renfri!

It was she who had awakened him with her death. Death for which he was directly responsible. His was the hand that had thrust the blade into her throat, and hers were also the arms that had accompanied her to the ground as she died.

Just before taking his last breath, he had told her "The girl in the woods will always be with you. She is your Destiny!"

Those words had confused him. Who was she talking about? How important did they exactly matter? If on the verge of death, she had gathered her last strength, to pronounce them, they must have been fundamental for his future.

Questions. Too many questions. An infinity of questions without any answers. He tried not to think about it, to forget everything, but at the same time, he couldn't afford to forget.

What he had done, the decision he had made, had to be remembered so that he wouldn't make the same mistakes in the future.

At times like these, when confusion took hold of him, he did the only thing possible.

Walk into a tavern, order a drink and sit in a corner trying desperately not to think.

And that's exactly what he did.

He arrived in Posada and the first thing he did was took care of Roach. They had been traveling for far too long and she badly needed rest and food.

Immediately after making sure Roach was okay, he walked into the first decent tavern, which he found himself standing in front of.

It didn't seem a chaotic place and people apparently preferred to ignore its existence in order not to run into any problems.

That was fine with him, it was just what he needed right now.

He took a drink and holed up in a corner of the tavern.

He had to stop thinking!

In contrast, however, his mind did just the opposite. Those words from the past now did nothing but bounce back and forth endlessly.

"She is your Destiny."

He didn't believe in this bullshit, his life was bad enough, without something bigger having to get into it.

This phantom Destiny could also go fuck himself!

Something finally managed to distract him from that stream of thoughts. He heard the shouting inside the tavern suddenly fall silent and then, a sound he knew well.

Someone had started playing lute. In the past few months, it had become such a familiar sound to him. It made him feel instantly relaxed, it cast all his problems away for a moment.

Then a voice joined the lute.

Geralt was baffled for a moment.

Could he have fallen asleep without realizing it ?!

That was the voice that had accompanied him for months in his dream! It was impossible that it was all true!

Still, he had never been so smart. And he knew very well that the voice, of that shadow hidden behind the column, which hid his table so well from the sight of the others, was the same shadow, which escaped him in the woods in his dreams.

He was real! And he was there just a few meters away from him.

JASKIER!


End file.
